fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Troubadour
Troubadour (トルバトール Torubadōru; called ロッドナイト Rod Knight in the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Fates) is a mounted healer class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Genealogy of the Holy War. Troubadours are primarily armed with staves that they utilise for healing and other support purposes. Originally granted the ability to brandish Swords for self-defence, beginning from Binding Blade, they are no longer able to do so. They are akin to a mounted version of the Priest and Cleric classes, and are therefore treated as cavalry units. In Fates, the Troubadour class is unisex for the first time and is treated as a Nohrian class. The class also has the alternate promotion of Maid/Butler. In-Game Overview Due to the fact that Troubadours have high Movement, they are thus able to reach injured allies and replenish their HP before quickly retreating from the front-lines with ease. In this regard, they are thus often perceived to be the superior version of the standard Priests and Clerics. Their usefulness is further amplified by their adequacy in Magic, Speed and Luck, all of which are instrumental to ensuring the effectiveness of their healing magic and their ability to dodge hostile enemy attacks while aiding their allies. Troubadours are, however, weak in the HP and Defense departments, and it is therefore prudent to ensure that they are accompanied by able bodyguards at all times. Promotion Troubadours originally promote into Paladins in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, but as of Binding Blade, they promote into Valkyries. In The Sacred Stones, Troubadours are further given the option to promote into Mage Knights, while in Awakening, they can promote into War Clerics. Stats Base B C |fe5=16* / *2*2* / *0* / * / *4*-*-* E E |fe6=15*-*1*1*3*0*2*5*7*5*-* D |fe7=15*-*1*1*3*0*2*5*7*5*-* D |fe8=15*-*1*1*3*0*2*5*6*5*-* D |fe13=16*0*3*2*5*0*1*5*7*-*-* E |fe14=15*0*3*7*5*4*1*4*7*-*-* E }} Maximum B C |fe5=80*20*20*20*30*20*-* / *20*-*-* A A |fe6=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*7*5*-* A |fe7=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*7*5*-* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*6*5*-* A |fe13=60*20*26*24*26*30*20*28*7*-*-* A |fe14=35*16*19*24*20*23*16*21*7*-*-* A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotion Notable Troubadours Genealogy of the Holy War/Thracia 776 *Ethlyn - Sigurd's sister and Quan's wife, the mother of Leif and Altena. *Nanna - The princess of Nordion, daughter of Raquesis, and sister of Delmud. *Janne - A girl from Agustria and Finn's adoptive daughter, Nanna's replacement if Raquesis dies child-less. Binding Blade *Clarine - A young girl who was captured by Marquess Laus, Lord Erik. She is the daughter of Pent and Louise, and sister of Klein. Rekka no Ken *Priscilla - A troubadour born to the House Cornwell of Ostia, who was being escorted by Erk. Sacred Stones *L'Arachel - The princess of Rausten and niece of the Divine Emperor, Mansel. Awakening *Maribelle - Lissa's best friend, member of Chrom's Shepherds force, and the daughter of an influential noble family in Ylisse. Fates * Elise - Princess of Nohr and the Avatar's younger adoptive sister. * Forrest - Son of Leo, a prince of Nohr. *Dwyer - Son of Jakob. Trivia In medieval times, troubadours were poet-musicians who recited ancient tales. However, the term "troubadour" was specifically used to refer to males, while female poet-musicians were called trobairitz. Gallery File:Toruba f.gif|Concept artwork of the Troubadour from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Toruba.gif|Concept artwork of the Troubadour and Bard classes from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Troubadour.jpg|Concept artwork of the Troubadour from Awakening. File:TroubadourMount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Troubadour mount from Awakening. File:TroubadourTCG.jpg|A Level 1 Troubadour, as she appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Ethlin Troubador.png|Ethlyn as a Troubadour in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Nanna unmounted.JPG|Nanna as a Troubadour in Thracia 776. File:Mel battle.png|Mel as a Troubadour in TearRing Saga. File:Priscilla troubadour staff.gif|Priscilla as a Troubadour in Rekka no Ken. File:FE13 Troubadour (Maribelle).png|Maribelle as a Troubadour in Awakening. File:FE14 Troubadour (Elise).jpg|Elise as a Troubadour in Fates. File:FE4 Troubadour Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Troubadour from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Troubadour.gif|Map sprite of the Troubadour from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Troubadour Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Troubadour from The Sacred Stones. File:FE13 Maribelle Troubadour Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Maribelle as a Troubadour in Awakening. File:FE14 Elise Rod Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Elise as a Troubadour in Fates.